the_chronicles_of_athasfandomcom-20200213-history
Cossette's Episode Guide
'SERIES ONE ' ''The Savage Princess '' S01C01 ' '''Chapter: '''1 '''Character Introductions: '''Cossette Windsor, Sir Owyn Fisher, Benethor Windsor, Benedar Windsor, Rosamund Windsor, Ysilde, Sir Montague Braewinter, Flynn The Bandit, Guard 1, Sergio, Bronn The Bounty Hunter '''Character Deaths: ' 'SUMMARY ' In The Savage Princess, we meet the precocious and wild Cossette Windsor preparing for the joust to be held in her honor on her sixteenth birthday. Though the joust has never been of particular interest to her, matters take a turn when a mysterious "knight" and former friend, Sir Montague Braewinter both make interesting propositions for her to come adventuring with them. Though initially resigned to doing her duty and accepting her position as a warden of a northern territory instead, Cossette is surprised when her Father instead gives her permission to adventure. Accepting Sir Montague's offer to explore the uncharted Mwangi Expanse, Cossette also invited Sir Owyn, trusted leader of the Royal Guard and the mysterious knight along with his brother. Though inexplicably drawn to the "knight", Cossette attempted to put up some distance between them as they set out for the quest. Later that night, the group was ambushed by a group of Orcs lead by a giant. In a surprising twist, Sir Montague turned against them, knocking the remainder of their party unconscious. After a two week journey in chains on a slave caravan, the group discovered their final destination at The Bohr Tribe's Gladiator Arena. Though thrown into a pit and informed of their fate, the group wasted little time in plotting their escape and eventual revenge against Sir Montague. Mysteroiusly, Cossette also had a dream that night foretelling that the worst may yet still be to come. The Arena ' '''S01C02' Chapter: 2 Character Introductions: Rhoades Character Deaths: ' '''SUMMARY ' In The Arena, Cossette and her friends are forced to fight for their lives in the bloody arena pits with the assistance of a few new allies, including an Oriad by the name of Rhaodes, a dwarf named Bronn and a gnome called Sergio. After one particularly brutal fight, in which both she and Flynn were nearly killed, the two put their reservations aside and finally spent a night of passion together. Later, in their most gruesome challenge, the group was forced to face off against a drake alongside another group of slaves. Although the slaves initially attempted to use sheer force to destroy the monster, Flynn used his magic to charm the monster into instead fighting for them. After clearing a path to freedom for them (and destroying the entire arena), the group made their escape once and for all. Deciding to set their destination for Lasthouse where they could gather supplies before confronting Sir Montague, Cossette proposed to her new allies that they join her on her quest. Stating his intention of instead leaving on the next caravan, Cossette is forced to bade good bye to Flynn and Turk. In a surprising twist of events, however, the bandit returns at the end of the night, agreeing to stay if only for another week. The Bridge of Red John ' '''S01C03' Chapter: '3 '''Character Introductions: '''Red John '''Character Deaths: ' 'SUMMARY ' In The Bridge of Red John, Cossette and her crew decided to take on the quest of recovering a lost package from a group of bandits in the nearby hills. In a surprising turn of events, Cossette discovered that neither Flynn nor Turk would be accompanying them on this mission, as both had decided to seek the package for their own ends. As Flynn had also informed Cossette of the name of the bandit who had procured the stolen package, she and her group made their way to the bandit's hideout, only to discover that Flynn and Turk had seemingly beat them there. Though seemingly held captive by the bandits, this proved to be a farce which the two thieves used, slipping away from their bonds once Red John had revealed the location of the package. After a bitter confrontation with the bandit who had attempted to steal Cossette away from the camp on his boat, Cossette returned to the camp in order to rescue her friends. Challenging the giant to single combat, Cossette bested and ultimately beheaded the giant and freed her friends. Upon returning to Lasthouse, she and her group are surprised to discover that Flynn had convinced their client to increase their reward owing to the danger of their adventure. In a letter he left for Cossette, he also attempted to persuade the heartbroken princess to forget all about him and instead find herself a hero. 'S01C04 ' Chapter: 4 Character Introductions: Character Deaths: SUMMARY Hearbroken by Flynn's departure, Cossette attempted to drown her sorrows later that night in a local tavern. After passing out underneath a bench on the way back to her own Inn, she was brought back to the cabin of a young archer by the name of Jaime Dayne. After discovering from Jaime the following morning that he was on the run from The Thieves Guild, Cossette offered her assistance in recovering the ring his Father had stolen. In spite of Sir Owyn's reservations, she along with Sergio accompanied the young archer to his real home, a hut in the woods, where he gathered the remainder of his belongings. While at the shores of a nearby lake, Cossette was confronted by an elf named Celebran who informed Cossette of the war brewing between Evereska and Spira following her alleged death. After also relaying to her the details of a terrifying prophecy, Cossette reluctantly agreed to keep her distance from home until she spoke with the source of the prophecy, an elusive hermit by the name of Mordechai. As the group was preparing for their trek back to Lasthouse the next morning, they were ambushed in a surprising twist by none other than Bronn and a group of men at his hire. In the brutal fight which erupted thereafter, Cossette found a surprising ally in Celebran and his troops. Though, with the elves assistance, Cossette and her friends manage to defeat the bounty hunters, they were greatly injured in the process. Upon awakening, Cossette discovered that she and her friends had been taken to Chadenhall, home and refuge of Celebran and his people. In spite of her gratitude for their timely rescue, Cossette resisted the advances of Celebran thereafter as he attempted to woo her. Later that night, in spite of the passionate reunion she shared with Flynn upon his arrival, matters turned sour when Cossette discovered the extent of Flynn's involvement in her betrayal. Heartbroken, Cossette separated from the bandit on bitter terms, but found a surprising source of comfort in Jaime the next morning, who regaled to her his own tragic tale of heartbreak. The Mines of the Ember King ' '''S01C05' Chapter: 5 Character Introductions: 'The Ember King '''Chapter Deaths: '''The Ember King '''SUMMARY ' In the Mines of the Ember King, Cossette found herself in a difficult position when Celebran proposes the two marry in order to forge an alliance between Evereska and the Kingdom of Spira. Though Cossette refused the elf's advances, she did become steadily closer with Jaime over the course of the week, leading her to develop conflicting feelings for the young archer. In an effort to distance herself from these feelings, Cossette proposed to the group a small adventure into the nearby woods. After a day of treasure hunting and bandit fighting, Cossette finds that her adventures are far from an end when a miner arrives at the gates of Cheydenhall the following afternoon. After telling Cossette and Celebran his tale of kobolds, undead and a terrifying adversary lurking in the deeper parts of the mine, Cossette and her friends decide to undertake a quest to rescue the surviving miners. On the way to the mine, passions reach a height between Jaime and Cossette when they share a kiss underneath a lake, eventually leading Jaime to admit the extent of his feelings for her. In spite of the cryptic warning Cossette had received in her dreams from Flynn the night before, Cossette returned the sentiment. After arriving at the mine, Cossette and her friends battled their way through a group of kobolds and a seemingly endless horde of undead. In an effort to escape the latter, the group took refuge on a mine cart which took them deeper into the mines. After battling even more sinister creatures, the group eventually arrived at a dungeon where they were confronted by The King of Embers, a Dragonborn who had seized control of the mine. Though Cossette and her friends managed to defeat the monster and his league of kobolds, their victory came at a heavy price. Discovering that Sergio had taken a mortal wound during the battle, Cossette decided the use the sinister Crystal Skull in The Ember King's possession in order to ressurect her friend for the next year. After rescuing the remaining miners, Cossette and her group turned their course back for Cheydenhall. Respite at Cheydenhall ' '''S01C06' Chapter: 6 Character Introductions: ' '''Character Deaths: ' 'SUMMARY ' In Respite at Cheydenhall, Cossette is finally reunited with the remainder of her party who had returned to Cheydenhall in their absence. In spite of Sir Owyn's enthusiasm for returning home, Cossette managed to convince her knight protector to travel instead to Valkrye where they would hear out the prophecy concerning her return. As they prepared for their journey from Cheydenhall, Cossette also received a surprising gift from Sir Owyn in the form of an elvish blade. In spite of her initial reservations, Cossette happily accepted the weapon after Sir Owyn pointed out the traits which she and the surprisingly fierce blade seemed to share. Later, in spite of Cossette's initial intentions of immediately consummating her relationship with Jamie, she decided to wait on this, stating that she cared enough by Jamie to do things right with him. Deciding to wait for the right moment, Cossette found the moment came sooner than expected when Jamie admitted that he was in love with her, ultimately causing Cossette to realize that she shared in his feelings. This led the two into sharing a passionate, romantic night together, interrupted only by a disgruntled Sir Owyn the following morning. With gifts and provisions given to them by the elves, including a mysterious vial which Celebran specifically gifted to Cossette, the group set out for the open road in high spirits, little guessing what lay ahead of them. Dragonborn '''S01C07 'Chapter: 7 ' 'Character Introductions: '''Jacob, '''Character Deaths: ' 'SUMMARY ' After being separated from her group by a blizzard and battle with a frost giant, Cossette found a surprising hero in a mysterious sorcerer by the name of Jacob. Detailing to Cossette the strange behavior of a group of frost dragons in the area, which Jacob believed were being controlled by a mysterious artifact, Cossette decided to investigate the strange case alongside her new ally. Discovering Jacob's knowledge about Mordechai and his own ability to use magic to scry into the future, Cossette is further disheartened to discover the grisly details of the possible futures, one of which included the death of Jamie. With the assistance of a magical golden orb, Jacob managed to track the energy of the assumed artifact to a forest. In a surprising turn of events, Jacob and Cossette found themselves ambushed by a horde of dragons instead. After being knocked unconscious, Cossette awoke to discover that she had been taken prisoner back to the lair of the surprisingly gentle Master of Dragons. After revealing to Cossette the extent of his own abilities, he further shocked the princess by revealing to her the secret of her own lineage and a hidden power which even she didn't realize she possessed. Also revealing to her the extent of the prophecy about her kingdom which he had also witnessed, the Master of Dragons proposed that Cossette prevent this grisly future through instead uniting the kingdom of Athas under their own banner, that of a rising blue sun. Though conflicted, Cossette ultimately refuted the Dragonborn's offer, instead returning to her friends. Confronted about her recklessness and the danger that she had put her friends in, Cossette made a difficult decision, ultimately driving Jamie away from the group in an effort to protect him. 'Epilogue ' With heavy hearts, Cossette and her remaining party continued their journey South. While crossing a bridge, they were way laid by a group of Orcs lead by an Ogre. Though Cossette attempted to persuade the hopeful bandits of turning away, a bloody fight ignited between the two groups. Though ultimately victorious over the Ogre and his Orcs, their victory proved bitter once they discovered that a bite Sergio had sustained during the fight from the Ogre was infected and quickly festering. Desperate to save the life of her friend, Cossette ignored her urge to turn to The Master of Dragons, instead setting out on a raft down the river for the nearest fort. Upon their arrival, Cossette was greeted by a charming oracle named Teddy who, after saving Sergio, persuaded Cossette in allowing him to join their group.